


N: Nurse

by dlodle0



Series: Soulmates A-Z [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: n...urse (the touch of a soulmate can heal you from affliction and vice versa).
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Soulmates A-Z [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149590
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	N: Nurse

“Where is he?” Jack’s voice echoed down the hospital hall, accompanied by the rapid clicking of her heels. Vance stood up, catching her with his arm to keep her from running through the door ahead. 

“Jack. Jack, stop.” 

“Let go.” She wriggled, trying to get free. “Let me go, Leon!”

“Not until you calm down.” He murmured close to her ear, “You have to calm down, Jack.”

“Is he okay?” She stopped trying to get free, letting his hand come up to cover the back of her head. 

“They’re just checking him out. He’s going to be fine.” Her friend assured. 

“What happened?” She pulled back, mostly calm now and the question was directed at his team. “Are you all okay?”

“We’re fine.” McGee answered, “Boss got the worst of it. The guy just got away from us and came up on Gibbs from behind. He got hit over the head and he’s got some cuts from the knife but he was talking when we came in. Ellie’s the one who got the guy off of him.”

Jack turned over to glance over at Ellie. The young woman had a few scratches on her face and her left hand was bandaged. She crossed the room quickly, giving her a tight hug. “You okay?” She whispered and Ellie nodded against her shoulder. Jack tightened her grip for just a second when she saw the doctor heading towards the doors. She let go, speaking before anyone else could.

“Is he all right? Where is he? Can I see him?” The flood of words had the doctor chuckling softly. 

“We patched him up and he should be out any moment now.”

Jack nodded, her eyes already roaming back to the door waiting for the first glimpse of him. She didn’t relax, rocking back and forth on her heels until finally she saw him headed towards her. 

She could see the way he was limping slightly and her heart ached at the bruises on his head and the way his arm was wrapped up. She stepped forward as he came through the door and he stopped in front of her. “Holy cow, you scared me.” 

“It's okay, Jack. I’m okay.” 

The words broke the dam in her and she threw her arms around him, laying her head over his heart and just listening. Gibbs gave her all the time she needed, not saying a word. 

He had ducked his head down close to hers unaware of his bruises healing as he held her close. 

“I think you should all get home. We’ll see you in the morning.” Vance spoke to the team behind them and Jack pulled back to look at them. Nick and Ellie walked out together with McGee following behind and Jack turned to grab her purse.

“Guess I better get you home then Cowboy.” 

“What, you gonna be my nurse?” 

She couldn’t help but smile at the smirk on his face. “Something like that.”

Gibbs smiled back at her as she hid her face slightly before looking back at him. “Well then by all means.” He held out a hand to motion for her to lead the way and they fell into sync with each other's steps. They had just reached her car when Gibbs spoke up again. “Ya know your nursing skills must be great, I’m already feeling better.” 

Staring at him from over the top of her Mini Jack laughed until realization hit her. Her mouth fell open as her eyes scanned over his face, free from the bruises and scratches that were there mere minutes ago. Slowly she walked around her car, coming to a stop next to him and placing her hand on his cheek. 

“Jack?” 

“Gibbs. They’re gone.” Confused, he squinted at her until he moved his right arm, previously broken but now without pain. Realization crossed his face and he smiled, using his now uninjured hand to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. 

“Looks like your nursing skills worked Dr. Sloane.” 

“Hmm looks like they did. What do you think about that?” 

“I think it’s exactly what I needed.” With a smile he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips that she eagerly returned. Her touch may have healed his external injuries but her kiss was just the thing to heal his heart. 


End file.
